noblessefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Frankenstein
link=http://pl.noblesse.wikia.com/wiki/Frankenstein_-_Galeria|left Frankenstein (nazywany również przez uczniów dyrektorem Lee) jest oddanym sługą Cadisa Etramy Di Raizela. Po jego zniknięciu, podejrzewając spisek wśród szlachty odchodzi i ukrywa się, na własną ręke szukając swojego pana. Jest dyrektorem/właścicielem liceum Ye Ran. Założył tą szkołę w nadziei że kiedyś jego mistrz przybędzie do tego miejsca by móc wieść normalne życie. Pewnego dnia ku jego zdumieniu Rai pokazuje się w jego gabinecie, po 820 latach nieobecności, ubrany w szkolny mundurek jego szkoły. Wygląd Frankenstein, podobnie jak Rai, jest bardzo przystojny i pełen elegancji. Wysoki, z blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Gdy staje się za bardzo podekscytowany, aura wokół niego zmienia się. Często możemy wtedy zauważyć także sadystyczny uśmieszek na jego twarzy, który pasuje do jego równie sadystycznej osobowości. Osobowość Frankenstein jest bardzo pogodną i lojalną osobą, szczególnie w stosunku do swojego pana, ale potrafi stać się bardzo poważny, jeżeli wymaga tego sytuacja. Chociaż pokazał on sadystyczną stronę swojej osobowości, zwłaszcza podczas walk, podobnie jak Rai, okazuje dobre serce w stosunku do ludzi, szczególnie do uczniów swojej szkoły. Ponadprzeciętna inteligencja oraz wiele zdolności organizacyjnych, czy dyplomatycznych sprawia, że działa w wielu dziedzinach życia, zostajac przy tym anonimowym przez wiele wieków. Był pokazywany wiele razy jako osoba niezwykle zorganizowana i nie mogąca znieść bałaganu (szczególnie we własnym domu) do punktu, w którym można to nazwać obsesją. Frankenstein zdaje się być lekkomyślny, niebezpieczny i rządny krwi gdy używa swoich mocy. Został nawet skarcony przez M-21 za używanie broni, której nie potrafi kontrolować. Jest naukowcem, ponadczasowym geniuszem( jako pierwszy zapoczątkował eksperymenty modyfikacji genetycznej setki lat wczesniej niż inni naukowcy(wzmianka w chapter 77)) oraz pionierem w swej dziedzinie. W przeszłości prowadził także wiele prac badawczych nadużywając swojej mocy, co doprowadziło do zapieczętowania jej przez Rai'a. Może ich jednak używać bez zgody swojego mistrza, tak jak zrobił to podczas walki z Takeo. Miał jednak z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ sprzeciwił się rozkazom swojego pana, który pozwala mu na użycie jego prawdziwej mocy podczas walk z silnym przeciwnikiem, lub gdy przeciwnik jest wyjątkowo zuchwały (jak w przypadku Mary i Jakea). Eksperymenty jakie przeprowadza na ludziach są dużo bardziej bezpieczne i wykonuje je otrzymawszy od nich najpierw ich zgodę. Czuje się odpowiedzialny za swoje obiekty badań (M-21, Tao i Takeo). Jest również bardzo dumny jeżeli chodzi o swoją pracę, w rozdziale 215 wspomina on że czułby się urażony, jeżeli któreś z nich, nawet celowo, przegrało z agentem KSA. Historia thumb|left|265px|Frankenstein w przeszłościFrankenstein po raz pierwszy przybywa do Lukedonii, by uciec przed pościgiem. Jest poszukiwany, ponieważ porywał szlachciców, a także przeprowadzał na nich eksperymenty. Myśli on, że szlachcicom, nie przyjdzie do głowy, że ten mógł przybyć aż do Lukedonii. Wielce się jednak myli, bo obok niego pojawiają się dwaj liderzy klanów - Gejutel K. Landegre oraz Ragar Kertia , wysłani przez Lorda. Oboje są zdumieni mocą Frankensteina, ale jeszcze bardziej faktem, że szlachcice dla swoich własnych korzyści tworzyli kontrakty z ludźmi.Frankenstein nie daje rady walczyć z dwoma liderami jednocześnie i zostaje ciężko ranny. Udaje mu się jednak ich oszukać i uciec. Schronienia szuka w rezydencji Raia, gdzie przedstawia się jako nowy sługa. Razem z jego pomocą udaje mu się opóźnić wizytę u Lorda, do czasu aż jego rany będą w pełni uleczone. Następnie pozostaje jako sługa w rezydencji. W czasie swojego pobytu w Lukedonii Frankenstein był przyczyną wielu incydentów. Walczył on z liderami klanów, a nawet wyzwał na pojedynek samego Lorda. Jego moc zostaje jednak zapieczętowana przez Raia, gdy ten słyszy, że została uznana za niebezpieczną. Po zniknięciu Raia 820 lat temu, Frankenstein konsultuje się zthumb|225px Gejutelem podejrzewając, że przyczyną zniknięcia może być ktoś z wewnątrz. Opuszcza on Lukedonię, postanawiając szukać swojego mistrza na własną rękę. Poszukiwanie nie przynoszą jednak skutków. Jego dalsze losy nie są znane, wiadomo jednak, że zakłada on szkołę - liceum Ye Ran w Koreii i zostaje jej dyrektorem. Wiadomo także, że w przeszłości Frankenstein prowadził dziennik, w którym zapisywał swoje odkrycia. Obecnie posiadaczem tego dziennika jest Dr Crombel , który dzięki nim został uznanym naukowcem w Unii. Fabuła Przebudzenie W Świecie Ludzi DA-5 Powrót do Lukedonii KSA/Cerberus Deklaracja Wojny Moce/Zdolności Frankenstein jest niezwykle potężny, jednak większość jego mocy jest thumb|270px|Aura Frankensteinazapieczętowana przez Raia, w ramach kary za nadużywanie ich w przeszłości. Jest to jednak tylko pieczęć umowna i Frankenstein może używać swoich mocy bez pozwolenia. Wysoki poziom inteligencji: Frankenstein jest zanany ze swojego intelektu i jest chyba najinteligentniejszą z postaci w całej serii; wynajdywał i tworzył maszyny oraz prowadził on badania znacznie wykraczające ponad jego czasy. Potrafi przeprowadzać wysokiej klasy eksperymenty wzmacniające siłę danej osoby w bardzo krótkim czasie nie wywołując przy tym żadnych skutków ubocznych, czego nie potrafiłby zrobić nikt inny, nawet najlepsi naukowcy z Unii. Kontrola umysłem: Frankenstein wykazał się tą zdolnością modyfikując pamięć swoich uczniów. Jest on jedynym znanym człowiekiem z tą zdolnością, jako że jest ona przypisywana jedynie szlachcicom. Odporność na kontrolę umysłem: Frankenstein thumb|left|250px|Frankenstein atakuje ciemną materiąmoże z łatwością przeciwstawić się kontroli umysłem. Zarówno ataki Regisa jak i Yuriyego nie miały na niego żadnego wpływu, choć oboje brali go wtedy za zwykłego człowieka. Niezwykła prędkość: Frankenstein może stać się niezwykle szybki, był w stanie walczyć na równi z Rajakiem, liderem klanu, który się w tym specjalizuje. Manipulacja Ciemną materią: Frankenstein ma unikatową zdolność do tworzenia i manipulacji kształtem ciemniej materii. Najczęściej formuje się ona w oszczepy, które celnie atakują przeciwnika. Frankenstein używa ich najczęściej by sprawdzić siłę przeciwnika. Może także owijać ją wokół ręki przeciwnika, pozostawiając dosyć głębokie i długo gojące się rany. Ciemna Włócznia: Frankenstein jest w pełni swoich mocy, gdy przywołuje on broń zwaną Ciemną Włócznią ("Odpowiedz na me wezwanie Ciemna Włócznio" my call Dark Spear"). Jest bardzo podobna do broni duszy, którą posiadają liderzy klanów, jednak jej aura jest dużo bardziej mroczna. Choć posiada ona ogromną moc, to stale próbuje pochłonąć swojego pana. Im więcej obrażeń otrzymuje Frankenstein podczas walki, tym mniejsza jego kontrola nad Ciemną Włócznią. Jednakże potrafi on odzyskać nad nią kontrolę, gdy ta "napije się" krwi potężnego przeciwnika. Swoją Ciemną Włócznię Frankenstein pozyskał poprzez eksperymenty. Została ona stworzona z ludzkich dusz pozyskanych podczas epidemii jakie miały miejsce w historii. Jest to jedyna udana broń jaka została w ten sposób utworzona. Osobą, która poświęciła tyle ludzkich żyć nie był jednak Frankenstein, ale organizacja mająca na celu stworzenie Broni Duszy. Niezwykła wytrzymałość: Frankenstein wykazał się niezwykłą wytrzymałością. Był w stanie przyjąć na siebie atak z broni duszy Raela, otrzymując niewielkie obrażenia i śmiejąc się z tego, a także ataki z broni duszy jego brata Rajaka, lidera klanu, nie otrzymując przy tym żadnych poważniejszych czy śmiertelnych obrażeń. Za każdym razem bardziej je wyśmiewał niż zwracał na nie uwagę. W innej sytuacji był w stanie zatrzymać kule lecące w jego stronę, czy w stronę jego pana, używając gołej ręki, aczkolwiek pokrytej jego własną mocą. Zmiana ubrania: Podobnie jak jego mistrz, Frankenstein wykazał zdolność do kontrolowania thumb|left|200px|Zdolność do zmiany ubrania Frankensteinaswojego ubioru, choć nie w takim stopniu, jak robi to Rai. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Liceum Ye Ran Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Lukedonia Kategoria:RK-5 Kategoria:Dom Frankensteina Kategoria:Kontrahent